Perla
by Emy.Hyuuga
Summary: Perla era el nombre por el que la conocían en el Nigth Club Konoha. Ella tenía sus motivos para trabajar allí, pero nunca esperó que alguien la descubriera, menos aún el arrogante, cruel y frío Sasuke Uchiha. Capitulo 3.
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche muy animada, como tantas otras en el Night Club Konoha. Estaba en el camerino mientras su única amiga en aquel lugar le daba los últimos retoques de maquillaje. Tocaron la puerta avisándole que ya había llegado la hora de su número.

-Sal y déjalos sin respiración – le dijo Ino picándole el ojo. Aquella no noche no les tocaba bailar juntas, la aparición de Ino sería después del intermedio, la estrella de la noche. A ella por su parte le tocaba abrir show, literalmente le había rogado a Jiraiya que la dejara primero para poder regresar a su casa y terminar su practica de Derecho Administrativo.

A paso calmado salió del camerino, encaminándose a la escalera.

Escuchó como la presentaban y seguido de ello empezaban los gritos de los hombres.

-Y ahora nos acompaña nuestra hermosa Perla!

Aquel era su nombre para el trabajo, no le gustaba la idea de que la gente la reconociera. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, su timidez debía quedarse allí_. Lo harás bien _se dijo dándose ánimos. Llevaba puesto una pequeña chaquetita blanca brillante muy ajustada, que apenas tapaba poco más de su generoso busto, tapando su intimidad unos panties de mismo color que la chaqueta y unas sandalias plateadas de unas 10 pulgadas de alto.

La música empezó a sonar, Careless Whisper de George Michael, una canción lenta pero sensual que la mantendría bailando durante cinco minutos. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando apareció bajando por el tubo dando suaves vueltas y abriendo las piernas al llegar al piso.

Los leves cambios del ritmo de la canción le marcaban el momento de seguir en su rutina que ya estaba por finalizar, tras haber hecho un escultural y erótica posición en el piso se sostuvo del tubo bajando y subiendo moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, de espaldas y luego frente al público para luego sostenerse con firmeza y levantar las piernas agarrándose sólo de ellas para inclinarse hacia atrás cuando la música llegaba a su fin.

Los sonoros aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Aquel era un club refinado y popular donde era mejor no entrar si no se tenía suficiente dinero, por eso había decidido trabajar allí, que solía ser frecuentado por empresarios y negociantes de todas las edades, sería muy difícil que unos de sus compañeros de la universidad descubriera aquel lugar. Inclinándose de forma atractiva recogió un bollo de billetes del suelo, pero no buscó más. Ella no soportaba que la tocasen aquellos hombres que iban a ese lugar buscando la belleza y juventud de las mujeres que allí trabajaban. Por eso no se acercaba a que le pusieran los billetes en su mínimo vestuario como tantas otras.

Sasuke no creía lo que había visto, de hecho necesitó concentrarse en la figura que bailaba en el escenario para confirmar su reciente descubrimiento. Siguió tomando de su copa mientras conversaba con Gaara, quien no le había hecho ningún comentario respecto a la atención que le prestaba a la bailarina, porque él también embobado mirándole. _Perla _recordó que la habían llamado, su rostro mostró una sonrisa arrogante. Nunca imaginó encontrársela en un lugar como aquel, mucho menos en aquel trabajo. Hinata, la tímida y mojigata de la clase, en realidad trabajaba en un club nocturno. _Interesante._

Su hermano mayor por fin llegó, empezaron a debatir sobre el siguiente movimiento que llevarían a cabo para realizar su venganza personal, destruyendo su mayor competencia, que, como Gaara había investigado, estaba relacionada con asuntos ilegales. Perfecto. Ahora sólo había que investigarlo todo a fondo para así destruirlos hasta el último peldaño.

Hinata llegó al pequeño apartamento que compartía con su amiga Ino. Aunque hubiese preferido un lugar más grande, era lo mejor que habían podido conseguir en aquel tranquilo lugar. Su primera parada fue al lado, donde se izaba una amplia casa de dos pisos. Tocó suavemente la puerta que fue abierta por una amable señora.

-Hoy has llegado temprano Hinata-chan- le dijo sonriendo amablemente, ella tendría por lo menos 65 años-

-Hai, Chiyo-oba-sama, tengo que terminar una práctica de Derecho-

La anciana la guió hasta la habitación donde descansaba el pequeño Inoue, el hijo de Ino; lo observó tiernamente mientras lo tomaba en brazos, poseía el pelo rubio opaco de su madre y sus ahora cerrados ojos eran de un negro penetrante, herencia de su padre. Tenía apenas tres añitos y era un niño muy inteligente, al que Ino se dedicaba con todo el amor de una madre, haciéndolo todo por él.

Chiyo había sido un salvavidas para ella y para Ino cuando dos años atrás habían llegado a vivir en esa vecindad. Ambas habían empezado a trabajar en el club para poder pagar la renta del lugar, aunque habrían conseguido mucho más dinero si no solo bailasen, ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder de tal modo su dignidad. La señora, que era dueña de una pequeña floristería a unas cuadras donde Ino también trabajaría en la mañana, se ofreció a cuidar al pequeño cuando se enteró de su situación, siendo de gran apoyo para ambas.

Aunque sabía que ella no tenía necesidad económica alguna, pues Hinata tenía por entendido que además de la tienda sus nietos (a los que nunca había visto) también le daban soporte económico, cuidaba a Inoue por el pago de darle solo medio salario a una orgullosa Ino que no había aceptado su ayuda gratuita.

Al llegar a la casa fue a dejar al dormilón en su habitación. Se dio una ducha rápida antes de entrar al aposento en que ella y su amiga dormían; el apartamento tenía sólo dos habitaciones y lo mejor era darle su privacidad al pequeño. Luego de colocarse una holgada bata azul cielo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y a los codos, se dedicó del todo a revisar los detalles de su trabajo de Derecho Administrativo. Estaba becada en la Todai, por lo que debía hacer todo a la perfección.

El tiempo le pasó desapercibido y apenas notó la hora que era cuando Ino llegó.

-Hina-chan!- le dijo cariñosamente la rubia abrazándola. Sobresaltándola.- No deberías seguir despierta – comentó la rubia frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Cuántas veces lo has revisado?

-Ino…- Un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas- E-es que yo necesito que esté perfecto…- Dijo avergonzada la peliazul-

La rubia estalló a carcajadas, era increíble como aquella chica podía encarnar a la sensual Perla y ser en persona más tímida que un caracol. Fue a la habitación de su hijo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Él era su luz, su todo.

Tras ducharse obligó a la peliazul a entrar a la cama, sabiendo que le hacía un favor, pues desde que tocó la cama quedó totalmente dormida.

_Era una noche lluviosa, los truenos resonaban. Hinata recordaba perfectamente como primo Neji había entrado desesperado a su habitación sin tocar siquiera la puerta, gesto muy impropio de él._

_-__Hinata-sama, debemos irnos de inmediato__!- le dijo tomándola de la mano_

_-Qué sucede Neji-nii-san?__- __le preguntó sobresaltado, era la primera vez que veía a su primo tan desesperado_

_-Confíe en mí, sígame- __Salieron de la lujosa mansión sin abordar siquiera un vehículo, y lo hicieron por salida del servicio como si fueran unos ladrones. Neji sostenía firmemente su mano mientras corría y le explicaba apresuradamente la situación. Demasiada información y muy poco tiempo para asimilarla._

_- ¿Recuerda a Sai, el joven chofer? Tenía una novia, la dejaré allí..- _

_-¿__Tenía? ¿Por qué vamos allí?- __Preguntó grave mientras tomaban un taxi teniendo ya sus ropas empapadas._

_-__Hinata-sama necesito que sea fuerte para lo que le diré- __ella asintió, esforzándose por asimilar la situación- __Sus padres y su hermana, también Sai que los llevaba al aeropuerto han muerto- __Hinata abrió ampliamente los ojos antes de caer desmayada-_

-Hina... Hinata.. ¡Hinata!

Por fin despertó dándose cuenta de que tenía las mejillas empapadas y estaba aferrada a su rubia amiga, que en ese momento la abrazaba acariciándole el pelo. Se deshizo en llanto, había vuelto a soñar con aquella cruel noche hace tres años. Una vez se calmó le pidió disculpas a su amiga mientras se preparaba para irse a la universidad. Se puso una ajustada musculosa negra sobre la cual vistió un abrigo crema, jeans pescadores y sandalias negras bajas. Su largo pelo azul suelto hasta la cintura.

Fue a la cocina donde una laboriosa Ino ya le había preparado el desayuno. La miró pensando en lo importante que ella era, de no haber sido por su buen corazón y disposición se habría hundido. Aunque el novio de Ino también había muerto dejándola embarazada, ella acató al pie de la letra las recomendaciones de Neji, dejando Kyushu para irse a Kyoto, abandonando a su vez a sus padres con una sola petición: No me busquen. Hinata había tenido que cambiarse el apellido para que _aquel hombre_ no pudiese encontrarla.

El pequeño Inoue corría hacia ella, que lo tomó en brazos regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Ya te vas tía Hinata? – Le dijo el pequeño que tenía en brazos

-Hai, he de llegar a la universidad – Dejándolo en el suelo. El niño corrió inmediatamente a las piernas de su joven madre que se agachó para estar a su altura, y lo abrazó cargándolo también.

Al igual que su madre el niño era muy vivo, por la mañana se la pasaba corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Me casaré con una mujer como Oca-san!- Hinata e Ino se estallaron de la risa, desde que había pasado un día en la tienda con su madre a la que un joven le dijo que sería una excelente esposa, Inoue no dejaba de repetir eso.

-Será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos Ino, Inoue!-

-Adiós Hina-chan, suerte con tu presentación!- Le dijo su fiel amiga

-Adiós tía Hinata, suerte con tu presentación!-Le dijo Inoue que ya casi cumplía cuatro años imitando a su madre.

Sin más Hinata enfiló camino a la universidad, a la que llegaba tras caminar unas siente cuadras, vio a lo lejos el resplandor del sol contra el pelo rubio de Naruto e inmediatamente un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Él caminaba con un grupo de amigos pero ella no tenía ojos para nadie más. Desde que lo había conocido lo miraba de lejos. Tan feliz, alegre, animado… parecía que siempre todo iría bien y era por él que tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-Me sorprende que te sonrojes solo por mirar al dobe, _Perla- _Hinata miró rápidamente hacia su costado, donde una morocho de profundos ojos negros la observaba como escarbara a través de ella. Uchiha Sasuke-

- Na-nani? – No podía ser. No podía creer que alguien hubiese descubierto su secreto.

El joven se acercó a ella invadiendo su espacio personal, su rostro debía estar color granate porque lo sentía increíblemente caliente. Sasuke agarró uno de los largos mechones de su pelo entre sus dedos soltándolo suavemente.

-¿Qu-que qui-quie-quieres? – Dijo sin poder evitar el tartamudeo-

-Que seas mi esclava – Y supo que hablaba en serio por su mirada. Como también supo que si se negaba su vida en la universidad se iría al traste, el rubio de los hermosos ojos azules se enteraría y dejaría de hablarle, quizás hasta llegara a odiarla.

-Ha-hai…- Dijo bajando la mirada y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para aguantar los deseos de llorar.

Genial _eso _era lo único que le faltaba.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás y ella sintió cómo le colocaba algo en una mano. Un móvil.

-Procura responder siempre, y estar disponible cuando te necesite- dijo el Uchiha encaminándose a una moto negra que estaba parqueada a pocos metros. Una vez se montó miró por el retrovisor cómo la peliazul le observaba expectante. Y sonrió. Sí, ya tenía una nueva mucama.


	2. Chapter 2

Sus comentarios me motivan a escribir.

Cuento con su apoyo.

* * *

><p>Hinata resopló indignada. Lo que le estaba pasando aquella mañana con el Uchiha no había sido nada agradable. Por culpa de aquel maldito arrogante egocéntrico deseó devolverse a su casa y ocultarse, para menos, en un armario sin salir de ahí de por vida. Pero no lo haría, claro que no. A pesar de todo Hinata era fuerte… corrección <em>la vida <em>la había hecho fuerte, enseñándole que los problemas no pueden rodearse si no que hay que enfrentarlos.

Si bien nunca se había hecho ninguna imagen personal de su nuevo verdugo, si le tenía cierto respeto por la brillantez que se hacía evidente cada vez que él se encargaba de someter un caso en las prácticas de Kakashi-sensei. Pero nunca pensó que él fuera de la clase de personas a las que gustase coaccionar y aprovecharse de los demás.

Pero no se hundiría por ello, ¡Claro que no! El único motivo por el que no había gritado sus cuatro verdades al morocho entre ellas incluidas que se lo podía decir a quien le apetezca, fue por el rubio de aquellos hermosos ojos.

Más a Hinata no le interesaba en lo absoluto la opinión de la gente.

¿Qué le iba a importar? Ellos no tenían la más mínima idea de todo lo que ella había tenido que vivir, perder y luchar por _sobrevivir._ Además contaba con su fiel amigo Shikamaru, sonrió levemente al pensar en él.

Shikamaru la había descubierto un día que fue allí a hablar de "ciertos negocios" con "ciertas personas" que no se había molestado en mencionarle. Como la mesa en que Shikamaru se había sentado estaba justo al frente del escenario, Hinata lo vio cuando hacía su último movimiento en el tubo, enredando sus piernas en lo alto para sostenerse sólo de ellas e inclinar su espalda hacia atrás.

Por poco se cae de la sorpresa.

Al día siguiente había seguido al morocho desde que entró en el aula donde tomarían Derecho Penal II para pedirle que no le contase nadie. Él sólo la miró de soslayo respondiéndole que eso era "muy problemático" como para comentárselo a alguna persona, y desde aquel día se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Y había otro motivo. En aquel lugar se reunían, de vez en cuando, los miembros del bufete al quería pertenecer, los Sabaku No. Ellos eran expertos en desmantelar compañías y negocios que se habían asentado de manera fraudulenta. Y sería con ellos que trabajaría. Sería con ellos que aprendería. Y algún día, tan pronto fuera lo suficientemente hábil, exigiría lo que _por derecho le pertenecía, _el imperio de constructoras Hyuuga, aquel que su padre con tanto esfuerzo había mantenido, herencia, a su vez, de su padre (el abuelo de Hinata) y que ahora estaba en manos de Danzo Shimura.

No pudo evitar la expresión de odio, asco y furia que ocupó fugazmente su rostro.

Porque Hinata no se creía capaz de odiar, hasta que sucedió _aquello. _Y odiaba profundamente a la persona que le había arrebatado todo, a la persona por la que había tenido que hacerse pasar por muerta, que le había quitado hasta a su preciada familia, la persona por la que tenía que esconderse y había tenido que escapar de Nagasaki, Kyushu, definitivamente Danzo Shimura era objetivo de cuanto odio y pensamientos negativos podían caber en Hinata.

* * *

><p>Ya pasado el mediodía, Ino almorzaba en el café de costumbre con su pequeño hijo, que obstinadamente se había pasado toda la mañana tratando de hacer un retrato de su madre, era muy pequeño, pero ingenioso. Si bien no conseguía hacerla a ella aún, el dibujo de la tienda realizado por sus pequeñas manitas delataba a lo que sería un genio en el arte. Porque él amaba el arte, al igual que <em>Sai. <em>No pudo evitar la estela de tristeza que ocupó sus ojos por un instante. Sai, su difunto novio, que había conseguido un trabajo de chofer con la familia Hyuuga, aunque éste le requería bastante tiempo, le había dicho a Ino que sólo trabajaría allí por espacio de un año, para reunir el dinero suficiente para instalar su propio estudio de Artes Visuales.

En especial porque Ino se había enterado que tenía dos meses de embarazo e inmediatamente se lo hizo saber a su pareja, quien la abrazó sin poder disimular su alegría y puso manos a la obra en sus proyectos.

Pero a los dos meses pasó aquello.

Y su mundo se vino abajo.

Ino no tenía pelos en la lengua, por lo que desde que supo de estado se lo dijo a su padre a quien casi le da un infarto. Su madre había fallecido cuando ella apenas era una niña de 12 años, pero recordaba felizmente su infancia, aquellos días en la floristería de su madre donde había aprendido tanto.

Ella tenía los 18 recién cumplidos, a su ocupado padre, que era un detective privado, le cayó como un balde de agua la noticia. Ino tenía las maletas hechas y estas estaban en la sala, el pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa pues tras la muerte de su mujer se había enterrado en el trabajo. Cuando su padre llegó en el momento que Ino pretendía irse, fueron pocas las palabras que cruzaron el uno con el otro – Estoy embarazada de Sai, me voy a vivir con él- le dijo de sopetón –Ino…- no movió ni un músculo, no había sido buen padre y él lo sabía, pero es que la vida se le hizo tan difícil de afrontar tras la muerte de su amada esposa –Adiós _padre- _

Era una noche de tormenta e Ino sólo esperaba que su amado Sai llegara, él le había dicho que aquel día sólo llevaría a la familia Hyuuga al aeropuerto y regresaría a casa. Así que cuando tocaron la puerta pensó, equívocamente, que sería él, pero la imagen que recibió al abrir la puerta no era la de su amado artista, si no la de dos desconocidos, un chico y una chica empapados por la lluvia; él la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras la chica parecía un cuerpo sin alma.

Y su mundo se deshizo _otra vez._

-Ino Yamanaka? – Preguntó el joven, escarbándola con la mirada-

-Hai- ella no se dejaría amedrentar por nadie-

-Tenemos que hablar sobre Sai – Se sorprendió, esperaba que no fuera nada malo, pero las circunstancias le gritaban lo contrario. Los invitó a pasar prestándole unas toallas para que se secaran y les hizo tomar asiento, el asunto aparentaba ser grave-

-No tengo tiempo, así que seré directo, Sai ha muerto- ¿Qué? Debía ser una broma, ¿Verdad?- Fue _asesinado _junto al matrimonio Hyuga y la hija menor. El carro en que iban explotó, la que está aquí a mi lado es Hinata-sama, la heredera Hyuga. Deben irse de aquí lo antes posible, serán el próximo blanco. – Ino se quedó muda, quieta. Se sentía desfallecer, su Sai, su amor, su esperanza, su vida había muerto de esa ridícula manera y le decían que debía irse del lugar en el que se suponía construiría junto a él su futuro. Sintió cómo sus ojos se desbordaban de lágrimas, _¡Pues que vengan y me maten!__, _se le ocurrió responder, pero se llevó instintivamente la mano derecha al lugar donde sabía crecía la evidencia del amor de los dos. Su pequeño niño crecía dentro de ella.

Su vientre apenas se había inflado muy poco por lo que no se notaba su estado, casi cuatro meses de embarazo. Miró decidida, aunque con los ojos inundados de lágrimas al joven que la observaba. Él también había tenido una gran pérdida, por lo que entendía era primo de la heredera Hyuuga, en sus ojos se notaba su parentesco- Dime qué debo hacer- Porque sí, se sentía morir, desfallecer, quería que la tierra se abriese y la llevase al mismísimo infierno si allí estaba Sai. Pero no. Ella tenía algo que proteger. _Una vida. _La vida de su hijo, y por él valdría la pena pasar a pie por el mismo infernal camino de la realidad, que, tal vez el destino, tal vez la desgracia, le había deparado.

* * *

><p>El sentir la mirada del Uchiha clavada en su nuca sólo hizo que su día resultara bastante pesado. Así que se sintió como libre mariposa cuando, a las dos de la tarde tras recibir sus trabajaos Kurenai-sensei los despedía. Aquella era la última clase del día y fue en aquel momento que cayó en cuenta. Uchiha Sasuke compartía todas y cada una de sus materias.<p>

Se puso rápidamente de pie. Cuanto desearía que su compañera Tenten también cogiera las clases de Derecho Administrativo con ella… pero no todo es como se quiere. Deprisa arreglo todos sus útiles en el bulto, que casi se le cae cuando el chico de sus sueños le dirigió la palabra.

-Estuviste genial Hinata- chan!- Le dijo el animado rubio, y bueno, era verdad. Había tenido toda una conferencia con su sensei en aquella clase.

-Gra-gracias Naruto-kun…- Le respondió bajando la mirada… es que el rubio era taaaaan lindo! En ese instante empezó a sonar un móvil, Hinata apenas se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Se disculpó con se amigo y se alejó, corriendo al servicio antes de tomar llamada-

- ¿Ha-hai? – Contestó dubitativa. Había una sola persona que podría llamarle a ese celular que siquiera le pertenecía-

-Te espero en la salida sudoeste, tienes cinco minutos- Abrió los ojos desaforamente antes de emprender carrera, si la gente del equipo de atletismo la hubiesen visto en aquel instante, definitivamente le habrían rogado porque se les uniera. La voz fría de la otra línea era demandante, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sacarse de arriba a Karin no había sido tan difícil como pensó. Lo que era ella y la pelirosa (es que sólo atraía a mujeres de pelo extraño?) Lo tenían hastiado. Le pidió que le fuera a comprar un refresco y él esperaría en el aula. Sonrió. Tan pronto como la pelirroja se había retirado animada a hacerle el favor, él salió dirigiéndose a buscar su motocicleta y esperar en una de las tantas salidas del campus. Entonces llamó a Hinata al celular que le había dado esa mañana.

Recién se mudaba a un nuevo apartamento y un poco de ayuda con la limpieza le vendría bien. Naruto quedó descartado desde el primer momento _muy ruidoso_, además casi podía asegurar que escuchaba el sonido de algunas de sus pertenencias más delicadas caerse, el rubio era bastante torpe. No pensó ni por un instante en Karin, su "novia" o Sakura, su amiga de la infancia que desde siempre había estado fielmente enamorada de él.

Miró desinteresado cómo Hinata llegaba agitada. Era evidente que había corrido todo el camino, no sudaba y se repuso rápidamente, lo que hizo concluir que ella estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio, pero a pesar de haberse repuesto sus mejillas no perdían el color sonrosado que delataba el esfuerzo hecho recientemente. Eso, o que el dobe estaba cerca.

Sin dirigirle la palabra le lanzó un casco que ella apenas pudo agarrar y prendió su moto, ella lo miró dubitativa.

-¿A qué esperas?

Suspirando para sus adentros Hinata se preguntó qué sería lo quería realmente aquel joven. Prefería no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Se subió a la motocicleta y no pudo evitar estrechar al conductor entre sus brazos cuando éste aceleró sorpresivamente.

* * *

><p>Ino tomó a su hijo en brazos de camino al apartamento, una vez allí se sentó en el mueble con él. Hacía ya una semana que el niño había preguntado por su padre y ella le respondió con la verdad: -Falleció antes de que nacieras, en un accidente. – Bueno, media verdad. Él se había abrazado a las piernas de su madre – Yo te protegeré mamá, así que no estés triste- La sorprendió gravemente la respuesta del pequeño, era <em>extremadamente <em>inteligente.

Su madurez innata y prematura no dejaba de sorprenderle día a día. Había algo más que contarle a su pequeño hombrecito.

-Inoue, quiero que mes prestes atención.

-Hai – el pequeño bromista le hacía un saludo militar-

-Sabes que tu tía Hinata y yo salimos varias noches a la semana –

- Jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo- le respondió el pequeño. A Ino casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. ¿De verdad iba a cumplir apenas cuatro años? Para empezar, había dicho sus primeras palabras antes de cumplir un añito y a los dos y medio hablaba sin gaguear. A pesar de ser muy vivo y animado era bastante obediente, y, recién se enteraba, aún más observador de lo había imaginado.

-Recuerdas a qué salimos?-

-A trabajar-

-Bien, es momento de que sepas en qué trabajamos – Definitivamente cualquier otra madre no le diría eso a su pequeño hijo de tres años, once meses y dos semanas. Pero ella no era cualquier madre y sabía que lo mejor era decirle las cosas antes de que él las descubriera, pues era inusualmente perspicaz. Se paró del mueble y fue a buscar la mini portátil. Entro a youtube y buscó un video de clases de Baile del Tubo, bastante formal y en que tanto las estudiantes como la entrenadora traían ropa normal en lugar de los provocativos conjuntos que ellas usaban de noche, cuando el video cargó se lo mostró al pequeño.- Tu tía Hinata y yo trabajamos bailando como esa chica – le explicó, mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para seguir la explicación, pero el niño la interrumpió-

-Sugoi! (increíble) apuesto a que mamá se ve aún más linda bailando! – le regaló una bella sonrisa que sólo hizo que Ino lo abrazara fuertemente-

-Te amo, Inoue – le dijo a su pequeño tratando de controlar el llanto.-

-Yo también mami – pudo escuchar las risas graciosas de su hijo-

Y es que había valido la pena, lo había valido todo. Estaba segura de que kami-sama había visto sus esfuerzos y como recompensa le dio un hijo como el que tenía. Porque Sai la dejó con el mejor legado del mundo, su bello, hermoso, inteligente (etcétera, no es sano querer escribir todos los adjetivos que Ino tiene para con su hijo) Inoue.

* * *

><p>Hinata tenía una rutina. Cuando salía de la universidad iba y almorzaba en café que había cerca de del apartamento, que siempre era su próxima parada, jugaba un poco con su sobrino y hablaba con Ino, se bañaba y tomaba una siesta. Luego dejaban al niño donde Chiyo e iban al club a practicar por la tarde. Lo que ellas habían conseguido no era algo sencillo, pues se desenvolvían en un ambiente donde el sexo era lo más rentable. Los clientes que acudían al Konoha Nigth Club ella los dividía en: Los que van a hablar de negocios y ver el show, los que van a pasar un buen rato con sus amistades e ingerir considerables cantidades de alcohol y los que van en buscando sexo.<p>

Las "damas de compañía" de aquel sitio se exhibían en los bailes, si eres una prostituta de profesión definitivamente Konoha Nigth Club es en lugar en el que querrías trabajar. Más Jiraiya-san (el dueño del local) era bastante exigente en cuanto a su personal de trabajo se trataba… Ino y ella eran las únicas que sólo se dedicaban a bailar, y ese era un lujo que sólo se podrían dar mientras siguieran siendo realmente buenas en lo que hacían.

Por lo que, a excepción de los martes (día que pasaban juntas con el pequeño Inoue) practicaban todos los días en la tarde. El oficio era en realidad bastante exigente y exigía mucho ejercicio. Ellas no hacían simples bailes meneando el trasero agarradas de un tubo. Hacían verdaderas exhibiciones artísticas tomando las poses más difíciles y combinándolas con movimientos sencillo para adquirir una rutina armoniosa. Y es que mantener el balance y el movimiento mientras sólo te agarras de una pierna o un brazo de un fuerte tubo metálico, no era trabajo para un cuerpo que no estuviese correctamente preparado.

Pero aquella tarde era diferente. En lugar de haber ido a comer y a realizar su rutina común, estaba en el lujoso apartamento de Sasuke trabajando cuál si fuera su mucama. La había hecho ir allí para ayudarlo a desempacar, limpiar y ordenar sus cosas sin siquiera pedirle su opinión o el favor.

-Sasuke-san, ¿Dónde coloco estos libros?

Hinata se esforzaba por todos lo medios no echarle en cara el repertorio de palabras inadecuadas que había aprendido de sus compañeras de oficio. Suspiró cansada al recordar que Shikamaru pasaría a buscarla por el local para acordar unos cuantos puntos de su trabajo de equipo. Y ella no estaría allí si no le dejaba claro a Sasuke que necesitaba irse a determinada hora.

* * *

><p>Inoue le había insistido a su madre que lo llevara a verla bailando, tanto y tanto lo había hecho que Ino finalmente accedió. <em>¿Dónde estás Hina-chan? <em>Y es que en aquel momento le habría venido realmente bien la ayuda de su amiga. Supuso que no sería de problema, a fin de cuentas a esas horas sólo estaba las personas que se encargaban del mantenimiento del local.

Había momentos en los que deseaba que Inoue tuviera más del carácter de su padre y no del suyo, como se le hacía evidente. Pero no todo puede ser color de rosa.

Cuando entraron al sitio Ino, que lo llevaba agarrado de la mano, saludó de modo simple a Gai-san, el encargado de seguridad. Guió a su hijo hasta el escenario central.

-Éste no es un lugar al que puedan entrar niños –rogó que él no le preguntara un por qué- así que únicamente te puedo traer en la tarde.

Inoue asintió mientras observaba a su madre subir al escenario y agarrarse de uno de los tres tubos metálicos que iban desde el suelo hasta perderse más allá del segundo piso. Ino empezó un baile premeditado, en el que eliminaba a propósito los movimientos sensuales y se enfocaba en las realizaciones más esculturales.

Ágilmente, como quien a ello se dedica, se sostuvo con ambas manos, subiendo ambas piernas quedando con la cabeza hacia abajo y las abrió cuán largas eran. Enroscó la pierna derecha en el tubo mientras soltaba ambas manos que se colocaron en una bella pose en dirección a la pierna libre, la izquierda. Moviendose con gracia cuál gacela en los campos prosiguió su nueva rutina antes los ojos maravillados de su único hijo.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru bufó por lo bajo, había discutido (otra vez) con la problemática Tayuya, su autoproclamada novia; bueno, él no había dicho gran cosa mientras ella se afanaba en discutir en un extenso monólogo. Molesto por haber sido interrumpido de su descanso en el parque más apartado de la Todai, donde miraba calmadamente las nubes, decidió dirigirse a paso calmado al Konoha Nigth Club, donde, sabía, podría pasar sin percances a pesar de que no abría para el público aquel día, al ser ya una visita más bien común. Llegaría antes de lo acordado pero era mejor entrar a ver por primera vez a Hinata en su ensayo que quedarse a escuchar las quejas de Tayuya.<p>

Saludó en un ademán a Gai quién lo dejó pasar mientras decía algo cobre la "Llama de la Juventud", pero a quién vio en el escenario central no fue a su amiga Hinata, si no a una graciosa rubia que realizaba un baile más bien artístico que sensual. Cada uno de sus movimientos demostraban gracia y habilidad natural, y su rutina era la personificación de un casto llamado a la atracción.

* * *

><p>Tras haberse esforzado al máximo para terminar de ayudar al morocho de pocas palabras, Hinata lo encaró.<p>

-Sasuke-san, ya debo irme-

Al contrario de lo que esperó sólo recibió una mirada, que, de hecho, no le decía nada.

-¿A dónde irás? – ¡¿Que acaso ahora se creía que tenía que darle explicaciones?

-A ensayar al club. Ino debe estarme esperando. –

-Bien, te llevaré – Hinata no cupo en su sorpresa. Pero en realidad le vendría muy bien la ayuda de que la llevara, pues no conocía el lugar en que estaban.

Llegaron sin mayor problema tras unos 20 minutos en la carretera.

-Procura contestar el celular- le dijo Sasuke que ya emprendía marcha para retirarse de allí. Quería pasar a ver a un conocido. Jiraiya, habían par de cosas que quería preguntarle-

-Hai…- respondió Hinata no muy entusiasmada.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue la figura de su compañero a pocos pasos de la entrada.

-Shikamaru-san! –

-Hinata-

-¿Ha tenido que esperar mucho?

-En realidad no, acabo de llegar – Lo cual era una rotunda mentira, pues tenía unos veinte minutos en aquel lugar, de pie, observando a la rubia en cada uno de sus movimientos.–

Por otro lado Ino detenía su práctica, recibiendo en brazos al niño que iba corriendo hacia a ella.

El sonido de las suaves carcajadas del menor atrajo la atención del grupo. Hinata fue inmediatamente hacia ella, que ahora iba caminando con Inoue siguiéndola.

-Ino, qué…?- No puedo seguir al ver una simple sonrisa en su rubia amiga –

-Le expliqué en qué trabajamos e insistió en venir – Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, encogiéndose de hombros. –

Inoue, ante la presencia del que venía se colocó protectoramente delante de su madre, hecho que notaron todos los presentes y provocó suave risas de las mujeres.

-Al parecer han pasado muchas cosas hoy – dijo Hinata, sin imaginar cuanta razón tenía-

- Continuará-


	3. Chapter 3

Sus comentarios me motivan a escribir

Cuento con su apoyo

* * *

><p>Problemáticas. Aprendió de sus padres que las relaciones amorosas eran problemáticas, y por lo tanto, las mujeres también. Si bien había tenido encuentros carnales nunca había deseado realmente una mujer, al menos no como pareja, pues nadie valía tanto la pena como para vivir algo tan problemático. La mayoría de las mujeres que le conocían solo buscaban consolidar su futuro y su familia si llegasen a conseguir casarse con él, y las que no, solo buscaban aquel rostro que había heredado y el cuerpo que había trabajado durante toda su vida. Y eso no era problemático, porque resultaba muy fácil entenderlo. Y se supone que el amor es problemático. No creía en los "te amo" que tantas veces diversas mujeres le había dirigido, y tampoco buscaba a su futura esposa entre las hijas de prominentes familias. Ni lo educaron para eso, ni le interesaba.<p>

Shikamaru Nara era el primogénito y único hijo del matrimonio Nara, su padre era miembro de un destacado bufete de abogados, y a él desde pequeño se le había llamado _genio. _No era que se considerase como tal, pero su habilidad para crear estrategias de ventas, defensas o acorralar a un adversario le había llevado a trabajar en poderosas compañías desde joven. Si decidió estudiar derecho en lugar de negocios, es porque el conocimiento profundo de la materia le permitiría desenvolverse teniendo siempre una fuerte protección. Y un montón de viejos lo querían para acrecentar sus compañías, luego de haber probado sus habilidades.

Problemático.

Hinata era la única mujer que consideraba su amiga. La chica tenía los modales de la alta sociedad, la sencillez de una flor y un corazón puro. Era increíble que alguien tan tímida como ella fuera capaz de trabajar como bailarina, resultado aparentemente de un oscuro pasado que presentía conocería a su debido tiempo. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella, era su completo desinterés hacia él. Era de reacciones simples e ingenuas, y estaba totalmente loca por el tonto de Naruto. Solo una vez salió a flote el tema de que vivía con una amiga y el hijo de la misma.

Pero Shikamaru nunca imaginó que aquella mujer fuera _Lucero _la sexy bailarina rubia de la que no podía quitar los ojos cuando visitaba el Konoha Nigth Club en las reuniones informales.

La primera vez que la vio fue simplemente impactante. Su sedoso cabello rubio iluminado por las luces artificiales del escenario. Aquellos ojos azul cielo en los que no se podían distinguir las pupilas. El cuerpo tonificado capaz de sostener todo su peso solo con una mano o una pierna, pechos de la medida exacta de una mano, abdomen plano, cintura torneada, la elegancia en sus movimientos o la armonía de sus posturas. Pero lo que más le había impactado era su actitud. Algo en ella era diferente al resto de las chicas del lugar. La arrogancia, seguridad y rebeldía de sus maneras, que se podían apreciar en su mirada. Era una invitación al deseo, a la vez que una burla, como una diosa inalcanzable que solo exhibe su belleza para ser deseada por los hombres sin poder ser poseída por ninguno. Y eso era parte de su encanto.

Lucero no estaba a la venta. Al igual que Perla.

Y ahora resulta que era la amiga de Hinata, y además, tenía un hijo.

-¿Dónde estabas Hinata? Es extraño que te retrases- La hermosa rubia, _Ino, _ahora sostenía al niño en sus brazos, quien la abrazaba del cuello mientras caminaban a la salida.

Hinata soltó un bufido de desagrado.

-Me están extorsionando para que trabaje de mucama-

-¿Cómo?- La sorpresa de la rubia se hizo notar de forma evidente. Shikamaru observaba cada una de sus reacciones disimuladamente.

-Un compañero de la universidad descubrió que trabajo aquí, así que ahora debo obedecerlo si no quiero que arruine mi vida universitaria- Se notaba la molestia en la voz de la morocha, no era alguien a quien le agradara que se metieran en sus asuntos.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué hacer eso Hina-chan, puedes mandarlo al mismísimo de…- Ino detuvo sus palabras, pues el pequeño geniecillo que llevaba en brazos era toda una grabadora- Puedes seguir yendo a la universidad aunque lo sepan.-

-Iee….- El sonrojo en su rostro y la manía que no lograba quitarse del todo de tocarse los dedos cuando estaba nerviosa la delataron delante de sus amigos. No es que a ella le importase un comino lo que la gente pensara. Es que aquel rubio de sus sueños también podría enterarse.

-Bu-bueno, disculpen la descortesía.- Ya estaban llegando a la cafetería donde acostumbraba a almorzar, Ino se iría a la casa con su hijo y ella se quedaría a discutir con el Nara la estrategia de penalización para su proyecto final del Penal ll, en un caso bastante delicado.-Shikamaru ella es Ino, la amiga con la vivo. Ino de él ya te he hablado, mi compañero actual de algunas materias-

Ino dejó a su pequeño en el piso para darle la mano a Shikamaru.

-Un placer conocerte Shikamaru- Le regaló una dulce sonrisa, de esas que solo le salían a ella.

-El placer es mío.-

Una pequeña vocecilla se hizo presente. El niño odiaba pasar desapercibido.

-Un placer conocerte Shikamaru- Dijo extendiendo su manita ante la mirada expectante de todos, y luego las risas leves de las dos mujeres. Shikamaru sabía muy poco de niños, pero aquel pequeño le caía bien, lástima que si hay un niño, también hay un padre. Se agachó para estar a la altura del pequeño y tomó su mano.

-El placer es mío…-

* * *

><p>Sasuke detuvo su motocicleta frente a al edificio en que trabajaba el viejo verde. En el día era editor de una revista y escritor de las novelas eróticas Icha Icha Paradise, y en la noche llevaba un club nocturno. Entró pasando de la secretaria y yendo directo a la oficina.<p>

-Oh Sasuke, que sorpresa. Veo que tus modales no han cambiado para nada. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar hoy?-

-Viejo… Quiero saber sobre una de tus bailarinas.- Aquello era sorpresivo, con el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al joven sabía de más que no le gustaba, ni necesitaba, pagar por una mujer.

-Bien muchacho. Espero que sepas que los honorarios de mis chicas son bastante costosos.

-Pagaré lo que haga falta. Perla.

-Ohh…- Así que era eso.- Él no era el primero que venía a preguntarle por una de las dos joyas preciosas del club. Al no poder conseguirlas tras sus actos como a las demás chicas, los clientes concluían que estaban a la venta por un precio "especial". Pero lamentablemente no era así. Ambas chicas eran bastante lucrativas para el negocio, pues muchos de los comensales asistían exclusivamente a ver sus números, y no se iban sin buscar satisfacción en alguna otra de sus hermosas bailarinas. Quizás el que no se prostituyeran contribuía a eso. Eran como un nuevo tipo de virgen.-Ella no está a la venta, pero tengo muchas otras que podrían interesarte.-

-Ya veo.- Por algún motivo Sasuke no se sorprendió. El ver a una mujer como Hinata trabajando en ese lugar le había producido unas cuantas dudas. Si bien la inteligencia y perspicacia no podían ser discutidas, también era patosa y prefería al idiota de su amigo antes que él.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la había visto en la universidad. Fue en el semestre anterior, el día de San Valentín, era increíble que aún en la universidad las mujeres fueran capaces de acosarlo de esa manera. Estaba corriendo escaleras arriba para esconderse en la azotea junto con el rubio, cuando una chica que venía bajando se "resbaló" cayendo encima de él.

Cuanto odiaba que hicieran eso. Estaba harto de que las mujeres usaran las caídas como excusa para tener contacto físico con él o conocerlo. Ahora tenía a esa patosa encima.

-¿Qué?¿Acaso me vas a regalar tu cuerpo?- Fue entonces cuando miró el rostro de la muchacha, en el que se dibujaba una leve mueca de molestia y lo miró con.. con… ¿Repulsión?

Naruto se acercó rápidamente y le ayudó a levantarse agarrándola del brazo.

-¿Pero qué dices Sasuke? Con solo verle la cara sabes que es pura como la nieve.-Hinata observó al rubio con sorpresa, mientras su rostro se cubría con un salvaje sonrojo- Toma, tu bulto se te ha caído- El rubio le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, que parecía iluminar todo el lugar.

Pronto se escucharon los gritos de las chicas y supieron que debían continuar su camino, así los hombres subieron corriendo la escalera dejando atrás a una jovencita con el corazón a mil.

Sasuke no había podido olvidar la expresión de eso momento en la cara de la chica, y no tardó en notar que mientras ella parecía haberse olvidado de él, se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba cada vez que se encontraba con su amigo. Cierto impulso le había llevado a hackear el computador de la universidad para ver la selección del próximo semestre de la chica, y procuró tomar todas las materias con ella.

* * *

><p>-Han hecho que el niño atestigüe en su defensa-<p>

-Siendo ese el caso, no podremos conseguir una penalización-

-No a menos…-

-Que consigamos una declaración médica de incapacidad mental.

-Exacto.

El caso práctico era de uno de los tipos que Hinata más odiaba. Un informante anónimo había llamado dando información de que un alto funcionario del gobierno había dejado amarrado y violado a un menor de edad en un motel barato. Todo el mundo había rechazado el caso, pues meterse con los peces gordos solo podría significar problemas. Shikamaru y Hinata, por otro lado, lo veían como una oportunidad, además que querían hacer pagar a ese cerdo. Shikamaru se enteró del caso gracias a sus fuentes, y lo propuso como proyecto final de Penal ll a su compañera, quién lo aceptó de inmediato. –Si ese niño hubiese sido Inoue- Pensó Hinata- Lo mataría.

Antes ella solía tener miedo de todos esos pensamientos negativos que llenaban su corazón y surcaban su cabeza en ese tipo de casos, luego concluyó que a lo que realmente debería temerle sería a no sentirse de esa manera cuando viera un caso de ese tipo. Había mucha podredumbre en el mundo, y si bien ella no pensaba en acabar con toda la existente, no podía pasar por alto la que llegara a sus manos.

Si tenían suerte, ese sería un buen salto.

El no preocuparse porque Danzo se enterara de su paradero no era por temeraria, si no porque había llegado a conocer el poder y la influencia de Jiraiya. Él sabía todo lo que pasaba en su territorio, y si bien no estaba involucrado en drogas ni empresas ilegales, tenía monopolio de la venta de sexo legal en la zona. En una ocasión, Himika, una hermosa bailarina de las suyas había sido llevada contra su voluntad durante el día al Primer Ministro, y Jiraiya movió cielo y tierra para recuperarla y ganar una considerable indemnización por daños. Aquel desvío casi le cuesta su carrera al Primer Ministro, Hinata desconocía los medios de Jiraiya, pero tampoco quería enterarse.

Tras hacer una delicada investigación superficial le sugirió a Ino que trabajasen para él. Teniendo en cuenta que ambas podrían seguir en la mira de aquel miserable, lo mejor era tener un buen resguardo. Antes de siquiera conseguir hablar con el dueño del club, tuvieron que pasar por análisis de ITS (Infección de Transmisión Sexual) y condición física, dos meses de entrenamientos en baile (¿Quién le habría dicho que conseguir ese trabajo iba a ser tan difícil?) para luego presentarse en un show la primera vez que lo vieron, él quedó encantado con ellas.

Jiraiya les había dicho que conseguirían fuertes sumas de dinero por cliente (Quienes también debían hacerse la prueba de ITS antes de poder pretender a una de las deseadas bailarinas), y que el contrato duraría dos años. Pero eso no estaba en los planes de ellas. Ellas solo bailarían. Pasaron por numerosas negociaciones y períodos de prueba antes de ser fijadas en el trabajo.

Resultaban lucrativas.

Ya había discutido con Shikamaru los detalles más relevantes del caso. Ahora era momento de ponerse en movimiento con las investigaciones. Ella se encargaría de conseguir carta médica y preparar los argumentos referentes al caso, mientras Shikamaru iría tras los trapos sucios del hombre para terminar con él por completo. Como de costumbre cuando trabajaba con su compañero, se dejarían la piel en ese caso. Se estaban despidiendo cuando el celular que le había dado Sasuke sonó.

-Uchiha-san…-Estaba desanimada. Ella quería sumergirse en trabajar en el caso y conseguir un buen pasante médico, pero algo le hizo pensar que el morocho se interpondría. Shikamaru por su parte se retiró. –Así que es Sasuke quien la intimida- Aquello le parecía, como de costumbre, problemático.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-¿Ehh?-

-Serás sorda. Que si sabes cocinar Hinata.

-Ha-hai!

-Dame la dirección de dónde estás, pasaré a buscarte.

Estaba confundida. ¿Sería que ahora la pondría a cocinar? Realmente no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre. Esperó en la cafetería durante quince minutos, hasta que un Lamborghini Gallardo negro se parqueó delante del lugar y el celular sonó.

Sasuke la llevó al súper mercado y compraron de todo para abastecer la alacena, al parecer a Sasuke le gustaba mucho la comida tradicional japonesa, pues la mayoría de los ingredientes era para eso, el simplemente caminaba llevando el carrito de compras y le ordenaba buscar tal o cual cosa mientras él mismo tomaba otras. Ahora entendía por qué el morocho andaba en el carro, sería incómodo llevar las compras en una motocicleta.

Al llegar al apartamento lo arreglaron todo y se pusieron manos a la obra.

-¿Sabes hacer sushi sashimi?

-Hai.

-Bien yo me encargaré del resto, tú prepáralo.

Para la sorpresa de Hinata, Sasuke era muy bueno en la cocina. A ella le encantaba. Empezó a sugerirle platillos y pronto una conversación sobre nutrición y porciones tuvo lugar entre ellos. Al final el resultado fue una balanceada cena tradicional japonesa, con postres incluidos.

Y Sasuke también se sorprendió con Hinata.

No tenía para nada los modales correspondientes a una mujer de su clase. Las que trabajaban para Jiraiya podían dividirse en dos tipos. Aquellas que querían una vida fácil y de placeres y habían hecho hasta lo imposible por trabajar allí vendiendo su cuerpo y sirviendo de entretenimiento para los hombres, y las que no tenían ningún otro lugar al que ir.

Pero las maneras de Hinata la delataban.

De hecho ya había notado que habían ciertas cosas sobre ella que no concordaban con lo que se suponía debía ser, por ejemplo en respeto inconsciente con que trataba a las personas y su educación perfecta. Pero cuando realmente concluyó que ella en definitiva había recibido una estricta formación, fue cuando se sentaron a la mesa. A propósito había colocado la mesa completa, con todo lo que conlleva una refinada etiqueta. Antes acostumbraba a cocinar con su madre y de ella había aprendido que los verdaderos modales de una persona siempre salen a relucir en la mesa. La forma de sentarse, la elección correcta de cada uno de los utensilios, el comentario natural acerca de cómo el bouquet del vino combinaba con las especias.

Sabía que si le preguntaba directamente a Hinata, ella no respondería.

Por su parte Hinata estaba extasiada. Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, que no tenía una cena como aquella. Ella siempre había disfrutado las cenas en familia, que tenía lugar sin falta cada noche. Fue educada con la influencia estricta de su padre y la dulzura natural de su madre. Siempre había sido un chiste de la familia la fijación de la pequeña Hanabi por las buenas bebidas, que sabrá Kami-sama de quién la había sacado. El comentario siempre acertado de su primo Neji solía dar inicio a las más agradables conversaciones durante la cena, los celos inevitables de su padre al pretender estar enojado por su amistad con Kiba, información que indiscretamente era revelada por su madre. La cena era el momento en que toda la familia estaba junta y compartía.

Así que se comportó con total naturalidad. Desde que vivía con Ino la cocina fue un quehacer de cada día, y comían juntas con el pequeño Inoue, pero eso era bastante informal al igual que las comidas en la cafetería que frecuentaban. Así que se permitió disfrutar de la textura de los alimentos y la exquisita combinación de los mismos. Y por primera vez en todo el día, vio a Sasuke como un amigo.

Un amigo que quizás simplemente se estuviera protegiendo a sí mismo, y por eso hacía las cosas como las hacía.

Ella sabía de eso.

-¿Estás escuchando?-

-¿Eh?-

-Te preguntaba del proyecto.

-Ah sí, ya tenemos todo planeado. Solo necesito un buen médico pasante, queremos hacerlo todo con estudiantes universitarios aunque tengamos la supervisión de profesionales.

-Me sorprendió que alguien aceptara ese caso.

-¿Pero no fue usted que aceptó aquel asesinato sospechoso Sasuke-san? Ese también era uno de los trabajos rechazados.

-No sabía que hablases tanto Hinata.

La joven se sonrojó ante en comentario. Es cierto que ella era tímida para conversar con las personas, pero cuando se sentía relajada, y sumando a eso el efecto leve del vino, le era bastante sencillo llevar una buena conversación.

-U-usted también… Sasuke-san- Él no tenía derecho a cuestionarla al respecto, pues siempre había considerado a Sasuke un hombre de pocas palabras cuya voz solo se escuchaba para los más acertados comentarios en clase.

* * *

><p>Se sentía exaltada, hasta la última célula de su cuerpo estallaba de la emoción. Mañana Shikamaru y ella harían la última presentación frente a la corte, y estaba esperanzada de conseguir 25 años de cárcel para su acusado. Habían tardado un mes preparando el caso y procurando no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Cada vez admiraba más a su compañero. Cada paso que había dado, fue acertado. Toda su obra como si pusiera montones de trampas de ratoneras, y esos pequeños animalitos se hubiesen coordinado para caer en ellas una tras de otra, hasta que el ratón jefe no tuvo escapatoria.<p>

Le agradaba pensar en aquel hombre como una desagradable rata de basurero.

-Ya es nuestro turno Hina-chan-

Hoy ella e Ino tenían una presentación juntas. Luz y oscuridad. Las coreografías eróticas protagonizadas por las "joyas" del club se habían vuelto bastante populares, al igual que las noches temáticas. A petición de los clientes Perla esta vez sería la provocativa dama de la noche, que te toma entre sus brazos a placer, de la que no puedes escapar como una adicción y Lucero sería aquella que representase la dulzura e inocencia, deseando ansiosa ser arrebatada.

La música empezó a sonar. Ambas bajaron lentamente por dos postes colocados en los extremos contrarios del escenario. El silencio fue sepulcral.

Las luces se concentraron el Perla, dejando el resto en oscuridad. Llevaba un corpiño negro de volantes violetas, y una tanga del mismo estilo. Las medias negras hasta medio muslo provocaban en los hombres celos por enredarse en sus piernas. Su maquillaje oscuro, con los ojos de negro y los labios de rojo. Ella había bajado sosteniendo de la mano derecha en el poste mientras sus piernas también la agarraban como si levitase mientras descendía de pie. Su mano izquierda tapaba en un gesto coqueto parte de su rostro, y luego abrió los ojos. Todos se perdieron en aquella expresión que nunca antes habían visto en su adorada Perla.

Los aplausos iniciaron en el acto.

Ella empezó su baile candente. Exhibiendo su tentador cuerpo con descaro, ofreciendo ríos de placeres sin fin, su rutina estaba llena de elegante lujuria.

Y entonces el tono de la canción cambió. Ahora las luces se dirigían a Lucero, quien estaba tirada en el piso como una damisela en peligro, cuando levantó su rostro y permitió que todos miraran su expresión, los hombres quedaron mudos.

Dulzura, necesidad.

Sus manos se extendieron al poste quien hacía en esos momentos las veces de su amante. El baile tentador, con el suave y armonioso movimiento de sus caderas, deprendían una belleza virginal, al igual que su vestuario completamente blanco, con sus pies descalzos y el pelo suelto.

Esa noche el baile de Ino despertó en muchos hombres el deseo y la timidez de su primera vez.

-Uff que noche, estoy desecha- -La rubia se estaba vistiendo, contenta de que aquella noche terminase.

-Y que lo digas…- Hinata también estaba desecha. Les habían pedido (rogado) a gritos que bailasen una y otra vez, y parecía que ninguna de las muchachas se quedaría sin "trabajar" esa noche.

Cuando ya emprendían camino a casa fueron interceptadas por un Ferrari rojo. Como estaban justo frente al club y habían varios guardias observando se quedaron tranquilas, a ver qué era lo que quería aquella persona.

Del carro bajó un hombre alto, con cuerpo bien formado, pelo rojo como el fuego revuelto, tenía profundos ojos verdes y sus ojos estaban rodeados por notables ojeras negras, que solo conseguían darle un aire misterioso. En su frente del lado izquierdo tenía tatuado el kanji del amor. Ino, que era conocedora de la moda desde siempre reconoció su camisa color crema de Harmont and Blaine, sus jeans de mezclilla azul oscuro Gucci y zapatos de Armani.

-Disculpen que las interrumpa. Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata.-

-Continuará-


End file.
